The present invention is directed to an optoelectronic component with at least one semiconductor body having an active region for generating electromagnetic radiation. Such a component can be implemented, for example, as a light-emitting diode (LED). Conventional light-emitting diodes ordinarily emit incoherent, unpolarized radiation.
It is an object of the present invention to select the radiation emitted by a component of the aforesaid kind, for example an LED, for a predetermined radiation property. In particular, the highest possible proportion of radiation having the predetermined property is to be generated.